


Лучик

by Malliz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malliz/pseuds/Malliz
Summary: Здесь нет важных событий. И имён тоже. И грусти. Лишь искренние чувства двух юных людей.
Kudos: 1





	Лучик

**Author's Note:**

> Это лишь зарисовка с моментами автобиографии. Местами слишком сладно, иногда мило, смешно или даже неловко. Здесь нет грусти: работа на то и «лучик». Извините за частое повторение местоимений и мелкие погрешности: старалась акцентировать внимание на эмоциях. Мне хотелось, чтобы эта история была немножко о каждом из нас. Возможно, кому-то от моей писанины действительно станет чуточку светлее. Надеюсь, вам понравится. Не забывайте делиться своим мнением в отзывах.
> 
> P.S. У фанфика есть своя доска с эстетикой, которая продолжает пополняться: https://pin.it/3wTV4nJ

Он узнал её среди остальных безошибочно. Её оранжево-синий-вырви-глаз зонтик ярко выделялся среди серых улиц и серых лиц. Глаза, как всегда, светятся, и идёт она почти вприпрыжку, ловко минуя лужи, при этом даже не смотря себе под ноги. Он удивляется, как она ещё не умудрилась налететь на кого-то, хотя это легко объяснить: прохожие обходят девушку, бросая мимолётные странные взгляды. На её лице настолько широкая и искренняя улыбка, что кажется необычным, как это люди не заразились позитивом, который буквально чувствуется в воздухе. В какой-то момент он, стоя под крышей торгового центра в тёмной одежде, с чёрно-белым, как окружающий мир, зонтиком в руках, испытывает стыд из-за своей вечной серьёзности. Парни из колледжа говорили, что нужно прятать истинные эмоции, но она ломала абсолютно все стереотипы. Именно этим и зацепила его. Не осознавая, он и сам непроизвольно улыбается, как дурак, и начинает доходить, почему все мимопроходящие косятся на девочку-которая-словно-лучик. Настоящие всегда выделяются в толпе.

Она одета в почти летнее бежево-розовое платьице, тонкую джинсовку с кучей нашивок и значков, что скрывает вечно изрисованные чёрной хной или просто гелевой ручкой запястья, на ногах — любимые, уже слегка потрёпаные «вэнсы». И никакого тебе пальто или хотя бы лёгкой курточки. Что и говорить, захотелось прибить её прямо сейчас, когда она была уже в нескольких десятках шагов. Девушка, всё ещё находясь под дождём, на скорую руку складывает зонтик и переходит на бег. Он предугадывает её действия и раскрывает руки как раз в тот момент, когда она влетает в него со своими объятиями. Он обнимает не менее крепко, сжимая её и поднимая на пару сантиметров над землёй. Привыкать к таким приветствиям легко, да и к частым прикосновениям тоже. Ведь она кинестетик, как же иначе? Злость от нарушения личного пространства — точно не про неё, она всегда ответит на касания, хотя потом и будет изредка бросать, что ей это совсем не нравится.

Опуская девушку под её же восторженный смешок, он, напуская на лицо всю возможную суровость, выдаёт вместо приветствия:

— Совсем спятила, что ли?

Она смеётся, передёргивая плечами, сразу понимает, о чём речь.

— Ты же знаешь, я не мёрзну.

Он знал, что через некоторое время она снова заболеет (а ведь только неделю назад вылечилась), но переубеждать девчонку с таким несносным и упрямым характером — гиблое дело. Он понял эту истину ещё задолго до того, как предложил ей встречаться, и теперь разбирался во всех сортах чая не хуже консультанта в магазине этого самого чая. Поэтому просто снимает свой шарф и настойчиво укутывает девушку в него, пропуская мимо ушей не особо убедительные протесты.

Поблагодарив его, она бурчит себе под нос, что и так было нормально, и поправляет лямки полупустого рюкзака, в котором — можно и не пытаться угадывать — точно есть скетчбук, набор простых карандашей и термос с горячим какао. Он, не отрывая взгляда от её каро-зелёных глаз, с интересом спрашивает:

— Почему именно этот торговый центр? Здесь есть кино? Крутой ресторан? Магазины известных брендов? — знает же, что точно не угадает.

— Бери выше, — мир меркнет на фоне ослепительной улыбки, и она, смеясь, щелкает его по носу, — огромный супермаркет.

Она переплетает свои пальцы с его так по-хозяйски, что он не возражает против её холодных рук (не мёрзнет она, а как же) с кучей колец из дешёвого металла серебристого цвета. Коротко стриженные ногти по старинке накрашены чёрным лаком — нотка пессимизма и бунтарства всегда с ней, несмотря на жизнерадостность.

Они добираются до супермаркета под её восторженные рассказы о прочитанной книге и идее для нового фанфика. Девушка берёт тележку, игнорирую немой вопрос в его глазах, и он вынужден почти бежать за фигурой в платье, когда она решает прямо-таки заехать в отдел молочной продукции. И как он сразу не догадался, что она взяла тележку лишь для того, чтобы покататься? На ходу он захватывает с полки пакет апельсинового сока и отправляется за ней по горячим следам. Парень застает забавную картину: она просто сгребает в тележку с десяток глазированных сырков с разными начинками. Взрослые покупатели смотрят на неё странно, а проходящая мимо малышка лет пяти-шести, держа маму за руку, открывает рот от восторга, когда девушка ещё и оборачивается и подмигивает ей. Это поднимает его и без того отменное настроение, и он будничным тоном спрашивает, кивая на сырки:

— Как обычно? Вместо цветов?

Каждая веснушка на лице словно маленькое солнце, когда она с обожанием в глазах кивает и продолжает рассекать по супермаркету на тележке. Они подвисают здесь ещё где-то на полчаса, выбирая, какую пиццу взять, чтобы было хоть что-то перекусить.

Потемнело очень быстро — что сказать, удачное время они выбрали для свидания. Успели всего-то поноситься по торговому центру как угорелые часик-другой. Они покидают здание, когда лёгкие горят огнём от бега, и она еле выдыхает рядом с его ухом:

— Поехали к тебе.

Они бегут к остановке наперегонки, еле успевая заскочить в нужную маршрутку. Она громко смеётся с его очередной не самой удачной шутки, и пассажиры несколько раз просят вести себя потише. Они же лишь крепче переплетают пальцы, и девушка смущенно утыкается лицом в его плечо. Выскакивая на улицу спустя несколько остановок, совершенно забывают о зонтиках, лежащих в рюкзаках, и спешным шагом направляются к его дому под мерное постукивание капель дождя о брусчатку улочки.

И лишь когда ключи поворачиваются в замке с характерным звуком, а они оказываются в тепле квартиры, парень замечает, что его кожанка намокла лишь немного, а с девушки почти что капало: шарф, джинсовка и даже платье — ничто не осталось сухим. Он похватывает мокрые «вэнсы» сразу после того, как она разувается, и ставит их возле батареи. Жестом призывает следовать за ним, но спустя пару шагов останавливается и, опершись на дверь ванной комнаты и склонив голову набок, стучит костяшками об эту самую дверь:

— Раздевайся и лезь под горячий душ, чистое полотенце на вешалке. Найду тебе что-нибудь переодеться.

Даже не спрашивая, разберётся ли она в ванной — знает, что разберётся, — он продвигается вглубь квартиры, по пути сбрасывая верхнюю одежду и бросая на спинку стула, стоящего на кухне. Сразу ставит на плиту чайник, прячет пиццу в холодильник и пытается найти там хоть что-то более-менее съедобное (к сожалению, безуспешно), хотя догадывается, что девушка вряд ли будет пить чай с чем-то кроме глазированных сырков. По дороге выснили, что пиццу она не будет (мог и догадаться, что она как всегда попросила купить, чтобы ему было что на завтрак).  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Через мгновение возвращается обратно в коридор, поворачивая налево, чтобы добраться до собственной комнаты. Он быстро переодевается в максимально домашние штаны и жёлтую футболку и начинает копаться в шкафу в поисках чего-то комфортного, тёплого и подходящего по размеру. Запускает пятерню в волосы, лохмача их, и останавливается на мягких тканевых шортах, растянутом свитере и дурацких носках с авокадо. Шум воды в душевой продолжается уже несколько минут, поэтому парень наспех подхватывает выбранные вещи и идёт напрямую к двери ванной.

На пару секунд останавливается, обдумывая дальнейшие действия, и мягко стучится. Звук льющейся воды прекращается и слышится тонкое «заходи». Его взгляд сразу же обхватывает девичье тело в махровом полотенце. Наверное, он подходит слишком близко, раз может различить узор на широких кружевых лямках бюстгальтера и пять родинок на выпирающих ключицах, но она не возражает. Парень протягивает свитер и подумывает отвернуться ради приличия, как она в мгновение ока одевает его на себя, избавляясь от полотенца сразу же, как удостоверилась, что ничего не видно. Шорты оказываются велики, и девушка затягивает шнурки как можно туже, чтобы не спадали. Она улыбается вязаным носкам, натягивая их, и он выдавливает чуть извиняющимся голосом:

— Тапочек не нашлось.

— Чудно, не люблю их носить. Спасибо, — вновь лёгкий щелчок по носу и поцелуй туда же — ему нравится, она знает.

Она забирает своё платье, чтобы повесить посушить, и они направляются в кухню. Дождь разыгрался не на шутку, и девушка старательно прячет волнение: отправляясь в его квартиру, она всего лишь планировала вернуться домой позже, чем обычно, а не остаться здесь на ночь. Чуть выдержав паузу, она начинает лепетать:

— Пускай только вещи обсохнут… автобусы ещё ходят, у меня остались деньги…

— Брось. Звони родителям, что ночуешь у меня.

Её зрачки лишь на секунду расширяются то ли от восторга, то ли от испуга, и она, замнувшись, объясняет:

— Ты же знаешь, мама может не понять…

Он разводит руками так комично, что девушка хихикает, и изрекает как можно более официозно:

— Мисс, объясните, что погода решила всё за нас.

— Не только в этом дело, — протягивает она, чуть побагровев и опуская голову.

Чёрт. И почему не дошло сразу, за что именно переживает её мама? Пытаясь разрядить обстановку, парень поднимает руки вверх, капитулируя:

— Руки при себе, честное слово. Ничего такого, чего ты не захочешь.

Она вновь улыбается той самой (его любимой!) лучистой улыбкой, а он наконец обращает внимания на давно вскипевший чайник, достаёт с полки две бездонные (как любит она) чашки и заваривает чай. Девушка тем временем успевает полностью опустошить собственный рюкзак, содержимое которого, к счастью, осталось сухим; он почти угадал: скетчбук, карандаши, зонт и, собственно, купленные в торговом центре сырки, один из которых она сразу же открывает и начинает жевать. Выудив из внутренного кармана телефон, девушка выходит в коридор и возвращается после нескольких реплик в адрес своей мамы.

Девушка садится за стол, с благодарностью принимая ароматный напиток, и изрекает:

— Дождь до самого утра, а машина недостаточно исправна, чтобы папа за мной приехал. Мама согласилась при условии, что завтра до занятий я появлюсь дома.

Парень лишь салютует чашкой, чуть не проливая на себя почти что кипяток. Кухня наполняется заливистым смехом. Ближайший час они пьют чай вприкуску с сырками, смеются и размышляют о том, чем заняться. Он относит чашки к раковине и как раз моет их, когда она тихонько подкрадывается сзади и обнимает его со спины.

— Спасибо за этот вечер.

Усмехаясь, он выключает воду и оборачивается:

— Он ещё не закончился.

Она поднимается на цыпочки и прикасается своими губами к его почти невосомо, наивно и как-то по-детски, хотя целуются они уже не впервые. Его окутывает уютом, который почему-то пахнет точно так же, как и она.

Они перебираются на кровать в его спальне, погасив везде свет, и парень, притягивая к себе ноутбук, спрашивает:

— Что посмотрим? Боевик, комедия… ужасы?

В глазах девушки появляется озорной блеск, и она, предварительно закутавшись в плед, торжественно восклицает под звук его смеха:

— «Том и Джерри»!

Многие, чтобы добавить в дом уюта, покупают торшеры, светильники, картины, даже камины с исскуственным огнём — ему же хотелось просто завернуть эту девчонку в клетчатый плед и хранить в своей квартире. Знал ведь, что тогда станет тепло и без обогревателя.

Она засыпает спустя пару серий и мирно сопит у парня под боком, свернувшись калачиком. Он тихонько выключает ноутбук, удобно устраивается рядом и наблюдает за девушкой ещё некоторое время. Почти провалившись в сон, он начинает жалеть, что так и не научился рисовать.


End file.
